


[Vietnamese translation] first string

by higherthan_ (roccketraccoon)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (dịch mấy tag đó như nào nhỉ -_-), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, porn mang kèm cảm xúc, quay lại với nhau, van xin, ủy mị lắm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roccketraccoon/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: lựa chọn đầu tiên“Mày biết giờ nhìn mày thảm lắm không?” Lando hỏi, cúi đầu nhìn Han với một bên mày vương cao.“Phải là quáấn tượngmới đúng,” Han đáp lời, kiên quyết phớt lờ cú đảo mắt từ Lando. “Biết bao lâu rồi mà em vẫn còn nhớ số của anh, nên phải khen thì mới đúng chứ. Bộ não của em là cả một kho tàn ấy.”





	[Vietnamese translation] first string

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [first string](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851715) by [blazeofglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

"Mày biết giờ nhìn mày thảm lắm không?" Lando hỏi, cúi đầu nhìn Han với một bên mày vương cao. Có lẽ là do men rượu hay là do ánh đèn neon trên quầy bar đằng sau anh ấy, nhưng Lando trông sao mà _đẹp_ quá, còn hơn cả thường lệ, quào, Han có thể _hôn_ anh ấy ngay bây giờ—và, được rồi, đúng là do men rượu làm đầu óc cậu mê mẫn đây. Han ngồi trên sàn nhà nhơ nhớp và mở miệng cười tươi rói nhận lấy bàn tay của Lando khi anh ấy đưa ra, chỉ loạng choảng một chút khi cậu đứng dậy hẳn. Trong một phút thật dài và chóng mặt, mọi thứ cứ xoay chuyển, nhưng bàn tay của Lando vẫn còn giữ nguyên vị trí trên cánh tay cậu, giữ cho cậu đứng vững.

"Phải là quá _ấn tượng_ mới đúng," Han đáp lời, cứng đầu phớt lờ cú đảo mắt từ Lando. "Biết bao lâu rồi mà em vẫn còn nhớ số của anh, nên phải khen thì mới đúng chứ. Bộ não em là cả một _kho tàn_ đấy."

"Ừ hử," Lando trả lời, đầy nhẫn nại và ít phần khó chịu khi anh ấy dẫn Han qua đám đông và ra khỏi cửa nhanh nhất có thể. " _Đúng_ là ấn tượng thật, nhưng tệ cái là mày phải gọi cho tao từ điện thoại bàn bởi vì mày làm mất điện thoại, và tao dám cá là mày làm mất cả chìa khóa luôn."

"Chuẩn không cần chỉnh," Han nói, khiến Lando khịt mũi.

Họ cuối cùng đã ra khỏi quán bar và Han ngay lập tức tựa người vào tường, cố đứng vững trong khi làn gió lạnh của màn đêm ập vào mặt cậu. Cái lạnh bên ngoài làm cậu chóng tỉnh, nhưng chỉ được _một chút_ —cậu chắc chắn không còn cảm thấy buồn nôn nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn còn say đến mức không biết giấu đi cách mình đang nhìn Lando. Đã lâu lắm rồi kể từ khi bọn họ gặp lại nhau; hôm đó là vào mùa hè và Lando đã mặc trên mình một màu sắc vàng rực rỡ và cầm trên tay một ly margarita và anh ấy đã mỉm cười nhìn Han từ phía bên kia phòng tiệc, nơi anh ấy đang dẫn đầu trong một ván bài poker. Họ đã không nói một lời nào với nhau suốt đêm hôm đó, nhưng ánh mắt thì cứ liên tục tìm đến người kia.

Còn _bây giờ_ thìLando cuộn mình trong một bộ đồ mùa đông đẹp nhất, có cả lông vũ giả và các thứ. Han nhớ quá rõ chiếc áo khoác trên người anh ấy ấm như thế nào khi nó choàng qua bờ vai của chính cậu. Kể cả chiếc khăn choàng quấn quanh cổ của Lando cũng thật quen thuộc, màu xanh nhạt và mềm mại, mắc tiền đến mức Han còn không dám nghĩ đến chuyện mua nó… Cậu mỉm cười, thật to và thật rạng rỡ, ánh mắt nhìn Lando, trong khi anh ấy nhìn có hơi lo lắng với cái ánh mắt mơ màng trên mặt của Han.

"Bản mặt đó là sao đây?" Lando hỏi, vẫn thận trọng như mọi khi.

Han lắc đầu, đẩy người khỏi bức tường và bước đến gần Lando hơn, đưa mấy ngón tay lạnh lẽo của mình ra để chạm vào phiến vải mềm mịn của chiếc khăn choàng quanh cổ anh ấy. Lando nhìn xuống tay cậu, nhìn xuống chiếc khăn choàng, rồi lại quay đi, mặt nhăn lại.

"Anh vẫn còn giữ nó," Han nói, giọng thật nhỏ, suýt đã bị chôn vùi bên dưới âm thanh phát ra từ quán bar. "Em chôm cái này cho anh cả _mấy_ năm trước rồi, em cứ tưởng là giờ chắc anh đã mua cái mới… để thay thế nó."

Lando đưa tay lên, nhẹ nhàng bắt lấy cổ tay của Han và tách rời cậu khỏi chiếc khăn choàng của anh ấy. Anh ấy lùi lại một bước, mắt ngước nhìn ra bãi đậu xe, dường như đang tìm thứ gì đó.

"Khăn choàng đẹp mà," Lando nói sau một khoảng ngắn, mắt vẫn không nhìn Han. "Đẹp vậy, bỏ đi thì uổng lắm."

"Bỏ đi rồi thì chắc anh sẽ nhớ nó lắm hả?" Han hỏi, liều lĩnh cho phép cảm xúc hòa vào lời nói. _Cái khăn choàng là em đấy, anh hiểu chứ? Anh có thấy nhớ em không?_ Cậu nghĩ ngợi thành tiếng, nhưng Lando chẳng nói năng gì cả.

Lando lại quay sang nhìn cậu, ánh mắt xem xét, rồi lấy điện thoại của mình ra, tập trung nhắn tin mà không ngó ngàng gì đến Han. Han hừ một tiếng và đưa tay vào túi quần của mình, nhưng mà—à, _đúng rồi nhỉ,_ cậu đã làm mất điện thoại rồi, đó là lý do tại sao cậu lại phải bắt gặp tình huống này cơ mà. Cậu muốn ước rằng cậu đã nhớ số của Chewie, bởi vì ít ra thằng bạn thân sẽ không đánh giá cậu nhiều đến như vậy, nhưng cậu không tài nào có thể xuôi lòng mà hối tiếc vì đã gọi cho Lando… Bỏ qua thái độ khắt khe của anh ấy, cũng đã lâu quá rồi, và Lando thì lại _quá_ điển trai, kể cả khi anh ấy đang liếc nhìn chiếc điện thoại của mình.

Nếu Han có thể kiềm chế được lòng mình với những thứ liên quan đến Lando, họ chắc sẽ không đến với nhau ngay từ ban đầu, và Han rõ ràng đến giờ vẫn chưa học được cách kiềm chế bản thân. Không nghĩ ngợi, trong người thì chứa đầy dũng khí từ men rượu, cậu lại di chuyển đến gần nữa, cho đến khi cậu đang tựa hết người mình vào người Lando. Họ ngồi sát nhau đến độ Han có thể nghe được tiếng Lando thở dài, nhưng Lando không di chuyển đi chỗ khác.

"Còn mấy phút nữa Lyft mới đến," Lando nói, bỏ điện thoại vào túi và choàng một tay qua vai của Han như thể họ vẫn còn đang hẹn hò. "Mày làm mất cả áo khoác luôn rồi à?"

"Em không có mang theo," Han lầm bầm, lời nói nhạt nhòa trên bờ vai của Lando _. Trời ạ_ , anh ấy thơm thật đấy. Đã lâu lắm rồi kể từ khi giường Han nằm có mùi như Lando, giờ ngửi lại rồi thì cậu nhớ ra mình đã nhung nhớ hương vị ấy đến dường nào. “Đâu phải em có ý định đứng ngoài trời cả đêm đâu."

"Mày có lúc nào mà biết lên kế hoạch đâu."

"Em vẫn sống ổn nhé."

"Thế này là sống ổn à?" Lando hỏi xéo, tiếng cười hằn sâu trong giọng nói. "Gọi người yêu cũ đến rước mày lúc hai giờ sáng là _ổn_ à?"

"Anh đâu cần phải tới," Han chỉ ra, xích người mình đến gần hơn nữa, mũi chạm vào chiếc khăn choàng _t_ hật mềm mịn kia _._ "Nhưng mà anh _đã_ tới và anh còn quấn cái khăn choàng này nữa, nên… nói người khác thì phải xem lại mình trước nhé, người yêu."

Lando lại thở dài và xoa lấy tay của Han khi cậu rùng mình. Han không phải là lạnh lắm, cả thân thể được làm ấm bởi chất cồn và thân nhiệt của Lando—cậu chỉ muốn xem xem Lando sẽ làm gì thôi. Han mỉm cười.

Xe Lyft đến và họ vào xe, và mặc dù bên trong xe rất ấm, Han vẫn ngồi thật gần bên cạnh Lando và anh ấy vẫn cho phép cậu; Han chỉ đủ say để không hỏi han gì về chuyện đó. Thế rồi cậu bất chợt nhận ra một điều rằng ngày mai thằng Chewie sẽ cười đau cả ruột vào mặt cậu cho xem, và dù không cố ý, Han vẫn rên lên một tiếng hận đời.

"Nếu mày nôn lên người tao, thì mày đừng hóng tao đếm xỉa gì đến mày nữa."

"Em có định nôn đâu," Han lẩm bẩm, miệng ngậm đầy khăn choàng trước khi cậu di chuyển đầu mình để có thể nói chuyện dễ dàng hơn. "Chỉ là—thằng Chewie sẽ cười vào mặt em cho coi."

"Tao nghĩ tới giờ chắc nó đã quen với chuyện mày tự làm xấu hổ bản thân rồi," Lando nói, và Han không thể kìm được tiếng cười.

" _Đúng_ là vậy _,_ nhưng lần này còn tệ hơn nhiều bởi vì—" Han đột ngột ngắt lời, nhận ra mình định nói gì. Cậu cầu trời cho Lando bỏ qua vấn đề đi, nhưng _tất nhiên_ là đời đâu như mơ.

"Bởi vì mày đã gọi cho tao à?" Lando hỏi, quá _ư_ là tự mãn. Han ghét là anh ấy nói đúng.

Han hẳn đã uống nhiều hơn mình nghĩ, bởi vì cậu mở miệng ra và nói, "Nó cứ khăng khăng là em vẫn còn yêu anh."

Không khí bên trong xe bỗng trở nên ngột ngạt và yên lặng quá—đến cả bác tài cũng có cũng không dám tạo nên tiếng động gì, và… đệt thật, Han quên mất là không chỉ có riêng họ ở đây, và giờ cậu đang do dự là có nên vùi chết bản thân trong chiếc khăn choàng của Lando hay không.

Rồi Lando bật cười lên một tiếng, lặng yên lắm nhưng vẫn là tiếng cười; Han cảm thấy được nó nhiều hơn là nghe thấy. Cậu thật sự, _thật sự_ hi vọng rằng Lando nghĩ rằng cậu đang đùa, bởi vì đây không phải là chuyện họ nên nói ở bất cứ lúc nào, huống chi là bên trong một chiếc xe Lyft lúc trời đã về khuya, nhiều tháng sau khi chia tay nhau.

"Thằng Chewie thường thì nó thông minh lắm mà," Lando nói, vẫn còn cười thật âm thầm. "Nhưng lần này nó sai cả dặm rồi."

Han đợi chỉ một nhịp quá lâu trước khi ép bản thân mình nói, "Ừ."

Cậu dám chắc là Lando vẫn còn nhiều điều muốn nói về vấn đề đó, nhưng xe cuối cùng cũng dừng lại, và Han nhanh chóng bước ra khỏi cửa. Cậu bước về trước một bước, về phía tòa nhà, nhưng—cậu nhăn mặt quay lại nhìn Lando. "Đây đâu phải nhà em."

"Mày làm mất chìa khóa nhà rồi mà," Lando chỉ ra, bước nhanh ngang qua Han để mở cửa vào tòa nhà và dẫn đường đến thang máy.

Han đắn đo chuyện chỉ ra rằng chắc Chewie còn ở nhà và có thể mở cửa cho cậu vào, cậu không muốn bỏ qua cơ hội được ở trong căn hộ của Lando một lần nữa. Vô ý, tâm trí cậu lại nhảy về lần cuối họ ở bên trong chiếc thang máy này—mùa xuân năm trước, khi Lando choàng trên mình màu sắc hồng nhạt suốt mấy ngày trong tuần và Han thì không tài nào quay mặt đi khỏi dáng hình của anh ấy được—họ đã hôn nhau bên trong chiếc thang máy này, sau một đêm đi chơi bên ngoài. Lando đã có vị như sâm-panh và Han đã tựa người vào tường, vô tình nhấn vào nút của mọi tầng, và họ đã cười và hôn nhau thêm nữa trong khi thang máy chậm chầm tiến lên cao, cứ mấy giây thì dừng lại.

"Anh có còn nhớ—?"

"Còn," Lando nói, mắt liếc sang nhìn Han.

Khi họ đến tầng mười sáu, Lando sải bước xuống hành lang, không màng quay lại để xem Han có đi theo không. Han chỉ đảo người một lần trong khi cậu bước theo anh ấy, và đến khi anh đã đứng trước cửa nhà của Lando, anh ấy đã mở khóa, giữ cửa mở cho Han bước vào.

"Vẫn còn ga-lăng quá nhỉ?" Han hỏi đùa trong khi bước vào trong, chân đá vào cửa để đóng lại theo thói quen. Cậu lướt mắt nhìn xung quanh, một nụ cười nở rộ trên mặt khi cậu nhận ra rằng không có gì thay đổi cả. Đệt, Han yêu cái căn hộ tức cười, giàu có này thật.

"Đừng có làm bừa đấy," Lando cảnh báo khi Han bước xuống hành lang để đến phòng tắm, đưa tay rủa Lando một cái. Cậu vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười của Lando khi cậu đóng cửa lại.

Một lần nữa, Han đưa tay vào túi tìm điện thoại của mình, chửi thề một tiếng khi cậu nhớ ra là mình đã làm mất nó. Đây thật sự, _thật sự_ là một thời điểm rất tốt để nhắn tin cho Chewie để cho thằng bạn thân nhắc cho cậu nhớ rằng cậu _không đời nào_ có thể quay lại với Lando được, bởi vì Han đang dần quên mất lý do tại sao. Họ chia tay sau một phi vụ bất thành, khi căng thẳng tăng cao và cả hai đều _tức giận_ vì phải trắng tay về nhà, và có lẽ họ đã có thể vượt qua được chuyện đó và cứ tiếp tục quen nhau, nhưng họ biết là sớm muộn gì rồi chuyện sẽ lặp lại thêm lần nữa và chia tay nhau rồi không cùng hợp tác là lựa chọn dễ dàng hơn—mấy lý do đó giờ nhắc lại thì nghe không thuận tai Han chút nào.

Han tè, rửa tay, tát ít nước lạnh lên mặt rồi cố gắng chỉnh trang lại đầu tóc mình. Quay lại với Lando là một ý rất _hay._ Họ không cần phải hợp tác với nhau nữa; giờ Han đã có Chewie là cộng sự rồi và Lando trông có vẻ đang sống rất tốt với mấy trò gian lận bài poker của anh ấy. Thứ duy nhất tạo nên khoảng cách giữa họ chính là sự cứng đầu của cả hai.

"Em làm gì trong đó lâu vậy?" Lando hỏi, nằm dài trên ghế da với một ly rượu cầm trong tay, trông anh ấy thật tự mãn và _xinh đẹp,_ nóng bỏng hơn khi không mặc áo khoác, và vẫn còn quấn chiếc khăn choàng kia. Han trìu mến ngước mắt nhìn anh ấy khi cậu ngồi xuống và Lando rót cho cậu một ly rượu.

"Em sửa lại đầu tóc," Han nói, và đánh giá từ nét mặt của Lando, tóc của cậu vẫn còn bù xù như trước thôi. "Anh biết tóc em nó muốn làm gì thì làm mà."

"Anh còn nhớ," Lando nói trong khi đưa cho Han ly rượu.

Han uống một ngụm thật dài bởi vì cậu không bao giờ từ chối rượu ngon cả và Lando _luôn_ có loại rượu ngon nhất, nhưng rồi cậu đặt ly rượu xuống bàn cà phê và xoay người về phía Lando, nhận ra rằng anh ấy đang quan sát cậu như một con diều hâu.

"Giờ có phải đến lúc tụi mình đụ nhau rồi sáng hôm sau hai đứa gượng gạo đường ai nấy đi không?" Lando hỏi, nhướng lên một bên mày và uống một ngụm rượu, dáng vẻ như chẳng bận tâm gì cả. Nhưng Han biết rõ anh ấy hơn thế; cậu đã học được hết ý nghĩa nằm trong những cử chỉ của Lando trước cả khi họ bắt đầu quen nhau. Lando đã loay hoay chỉnh lại nút thắt trên khăn choàng của mình hai lần từ khi Han ngồi xuống—anh ấy đang lúng túng lắm.

Và, đệt thật, Han cũng bồi hồi nữa. Cậu mỉm cười nhìn Lando, duyên dáng như bao giờ, và nói, "Không hẳn."

"Không à?"

Han di chuyển đến gần hơn trên ghế, rồi dũng cảm lấy ly rượu ra khỏi tay của Lando và đặt nó cạnh bên ly của cậu trên bàn cà phê.

"Mình sẽ không đụ nhau," Han nói, ngay cả khi cậu khéo léo trèo vào lòng của Lando, giữ kín anh ấy giữa hai đùi mình và đặt hai tay trên vai anh ấy. Lando đặt tay mình lên thắt lưng của Han, y như anh ấy vẫn hay thường làm, và nụ cười ranh mãnh của anh ấy nhìn gần trông còn quyến rũ hơn.

"Nếu không định đụ thì em đang làm gì đấy?"

"Nghe này, tụi mình đã làm rõ là em không biết cách lên kế hoạch chuyện gì hết," Han nói, và cậu được thưởng một tiếng cười nữa. "Em _muốn_ đụ lắm chứ, nhưng lúc em say thế này thì anh lại không, nên em sẽ không áp đặt."

Hai tay của Lando trên hông cậu thật ấm áp, nhẹ nhàng phớt qua viền áo cậu đang mặc, và anh ấy nói, "Chuyện đó thì em đúng rồi."

"Chứ còn gì nữa."

"Sao em còn ngồi trong lòng của anh hả, Han?"

"Được rồi, vậy nè," Han ngập ngừng một lúc, tay lại chạm vào chiếc khăn choàng kia. Lando đã cười thật rạng rỡ khi Han tặng nó cho anh ấy… "Em nghĩ mình nên quay lại với nhau, và trước khi anh bảo là ý này tệ lắm thì nghĩ thử xem: ý này quá _hay._ "

"Em say rồi," Lando nói, nụ cười dần tan biến khỏi khuôn mặt.

"Em nhớ anh lắm," Han cãi bướng. "Và em _biết_ anh cũng nhớ em, nên anh khỏi chối."

"Ừ, nói người ta thì phải nhìn lại mình, đúng không?" Lando đáp, tay dịu dàng xoa xoa làn da bên dưới áo Han. "Chờ buổi sáng hãy hỏi lại anh. Khi em đã _tỉnh rượu._ "

Han thở dài một tiếng, nhưng điều đó đúng là công bằng và như những gì cậu đã dự đoán, nên cậu gật đầu và chuẩn bị trèo ra khỏi lòng của Lando, nhưng hai tay của anh ấy siết chặt lấy hông cậu.

"Chỉ _một_ nụ hôn thôi rồi mình đi ngủ. Mỗi người một giường."

"Tất nhiên," Han nhanh chóng đồng ý, tim đập mạnh trong lồng ngực, cảm thấy như lúc này mình say hơn bao giờ hết, say bởi chiến thắng nhỏ bé này—hai tay cậu ôm lấy bờ má của Lando và họ hôn nhau. Lando có vị như rượu vang đỏ và môi của anh ấy thật mềm mại quá và nó có cảm giác thật _tuyệt_ , cứ như những gì Han vẫn nhớ nhưng còn _hơn_ thế nữa; cậu nhấn môi mình vào gần hơn nữa và Lando cắn vào môi dưới của cậu và cậu _rên lên_ , và—Lando rút người mình lại, một nụ cười tự mãn nở rộ trên môi.

"Em dùng phòng khách đi," Lando nói, rút tay mình khỏi bên dưới áo của Han. "Giờ đứng dậy rồi đi ngủ nào."

Han ngượng nghịu trèo khỏi lòng của Lando, hối hận vì đã uống mấy ly rượu kia ở quán bar—nếu cậu mà tỉnh táo thêm chỉ một _chút_ , thì giờ họ đã nửa đường đến phòng ngủ cùng nhau rồi. Tay của Lando sẽ không một lần rời khỏi cơ thể cậu và Han sẽ không phải nghĩ đến bất cứ điều gì bởi vì Lando biết _chính xác_ Han thích thứ gì và anh ấy sẽ trao hết cho cậu, và— _đệt thật._

Lando lại đưa tay cho Han một lần nữa, như khi nãy ở quán bar, nhưng bây giờ Han không còn chóng mặt khi cậu đứng lên.

"Thêm một nụ hôn nữa," Han nói nhỏ, bởi vì họ đang đứng _gần nhau quá_ và Lando rõ ràng đang nhìn vào bờ môi cậu. Cậu tiến vào trước, mí mắt phấp phới khép lại—nhưng Lando lại lùi về sau một bước.

"Chờ buổi sáng," Lando nói, nhưng anh ấy vẫn đang mỉm cười. Han _thật_ là nhớ nụ cười đó quá.

"Chờ buổi sáng," Han đồng ý lúc họ bước xuống hành lang dẫn đến phòng ngủ. Trước khi họ chia đường, cậu đưa tay ra và nắm lấy tay của Lando, siết chặt một lần trước khi buông đi. "Em sẽ cho anh thấy anh đã bỏ lỡ những gì."

"Anh biết mà, người đẹp," Lando nói với một nụ cười trìu mến, rồi anh ấy bước đi và đóng cửa phòng ngủ của mình lại, bỏ lại Han đứng đó ngước nhìn theo bóng hình của anh ấy.

 

 

 

Khi Han mở mắt ra vào ngày hôm sau, cậu nửa dự đoán là đầu mình sẽ đau ầm ĩ, nhưng thật ra cậu cảm thấy đa phần vẫn ổn. Cậu nhớ hết _mọi thứ_ từ đêm hôm trước—uống _quá_ nhiều rượu, chơi bài với loại người vô lại, làm mất điện thoại của mình, gọi cho Lando từ điện thoại bàn, rồi… ôi trời ạ, cậu nhớ mình đã nói với Lando rằng cậu muốn họ quay lại với nhau.

Đó vẫn là sự thật, tất nhiên là vậy, nhưng giờ Han đã thức tỉnh khỏi men rượu, cậu không chắc là Lando sẽ có cảm giác như thế nào về chuyện này—có lẽ đêm qua anh ấy chỉ tỏ ra lịch sự thôi? Đợi đến sáng rồi mới từ chối lời đề nghị của Han? Có lẽ Lando đã không muốn hôn cậu, có lẽ Lando chỉ muốn Han thôi áp đặt anh ấy? _Đệt thật._

Cậu mở cửa ra và thò đầu ra ngoài, ngó nhìn xuống hành lang. Cửa phòng của Lando vẫn còn đóng, có lẽ vẫn còn đang ngủ—Han thật ra không biết bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi; có thể chỉ mới sáu giờ sáng hoặc đã đến giấc trưa—và cậu chạy xuống phòng tắm. Mặc dù đêm qua cậu đã vào đây rồi, lúc say rượu thì cậu không phải là người biết để ý chuyện, và đó hẳn là lý do tại sao cậu đã không nhìn thấy nó.

Trên kệ, có một cốc đựng bàn chải đánh răng. Cùng một chiếc cốc mà Han đã thấy trong cái phòng tắm này từ cái lần đầu tiên cậu đến đây, vào một bữa tiệc nào đó mà Chewie đã dẫn cậu theo, trước cả khi cậu biết đến tên của Lando. Cậu rất quen thuộc với cái cốc này và cả cái bàn chải màu xanh của Lando đặt bên trong nó.

Han cũng rất, _rất_ quen thuộc với cái bàn chải màu tím đặt bên cạnh cái màu xanh. Không thể nào mà Lando lại giữ bàn chải của Han suốt cả thời gian qua… phải không? Cậu nhặt nó lên, quá tò mò nên không kìm được bản thân, và kỹ lưỡng xem xét nó như một thám tử đang nhìn qua vũ khí giết người. Đây là hiệu bàn chải khác với loại Lando hay mua, nên chắc chắn đây không phải là bàn chải sơ cua của anh ấy, và đầu bàn chải không ẩm một tí nào, nên gần đây chưa ai dùng đến nó, và… lông bàn chải thì hơi bị tua, như bàn chải của Han thường bị bởi vì, như nha sĩ của cậu hay nói, cậu đánh răng quá mạnh bạo. Đây là bàn chải _của cậu,_ gọn ghẽ nằm trong cốc đựng của Lando, như không có gì lớn lao cả.

Thì… có lẽ Han lúc đang say đã đúng rồi và Lando _có_ nhớ cậu thật. Nếu không thì sao anh ấy lại giữ cái này chứ? Han nhăn mặt nhìn chiếc bàn chải một lúc, rồi quyết định dùng nó đánh răng trong khi cậu cân nhắc những lựa chọn mình có. Cậu có thể nói với Lando là cậu không nhớ gì hết, từ đó tránh được bất cứ tình huống khó xử nào có thể xảy ra. Cậu có thể bỏ về nhà ngay lúc này, tránh cho mình cái cuộc nói chuyện ngượng nghịu đó hoàn toàn. Hoặc… cậu có thể nói với Lando rằng cậu đã nói thật đấy, nói thật từng lời, và cậu muốn họ có thể trở lại như xưa. _Đệt,_ Han thật sự muốn có được điều đó.

Han vẫn sống ổn khi không có Lando, nhưng giờ thì anh ấy lại nằm bên trong tầm với của cậu lần nữa, cậu không thể mạo hiểm mà buông tay đi. Cậu _nhớ_ anh ấy lắm, giờ điều đó không còn chối cãi được nữa. Han nhảy vào buồng tắm, không do dự mà dùng lấy sữa tắm và dầu gội hữu cơ đắt tiền của Lando, trong lúc cậu nghĩ ngợi thêm chút nữa. Cậu nhớ những buổi sáng khi cậu đánh thức Lando dậy với những nụ hôn lên môi anh ấy. Cậu nhớ những cuộc cãi vã về những chuyện không đâu qua bữa sáng, tán tỉnh nhau qua bữa trưa, và kể chuyện nhau nghe qua bữa tối. Đã _nhiều_ tháng trôi qua rồi, gần cả một năm luôn, và Han vẫn chưa quên được những chuyện đó—cậu cứ nghĩ là cuối cùng thì cậu sẽ quên được nó thôi, nhưng tới giờ cậu vẫn còn vương vấn. Có lẽ cậu sẽ nhớ mãi thôi; có lẽ thằng Chewie nó nói đúng rồi—đệt thật, nó sẽ không bao giờ cho cậu quên chuyện này.

Đến lúc Han bước ra khỏi buồng tắm và lau mình bằng khăn của Lando thay vì phiền phức lấy một cái khăn mới trong tủ, cậu đến với kết cục mà cậu đã đạt được vào đêm hôm qua: quay lại với nhau là ý tưởng hay nhất mà Han từng nghĩ ra.

Không màng mặc lại quần áo cũ của mình, Han quấn khăn của Lando quanh eo mình và bước ra khỏi phòng tắm, không chần chừ trước cửa phòng Lando trước khi mở nó ra. Cậu tưởng Lando vẫn còn đang ngủ, nhưng anh ấy đã thức—anh ấy vẫn còn nằm trên giường, nhưng đang đọc gì đó trên điện thoại của mình, và anh ấy bất ngờ nhìn lên khi Han bước vào.

"Em dậy sớm vậy," Lando bình luận, giọng nói ở mức trung lập. Han có thể nhận thấy rằng Lando đang cố tỏ ra điềm tĩnh, không chắc rằng Han có nhớ những gì cậu đã nói và làm vào đêm qua hay không. Han mỉm cười trả lời anh ấy, rồi gỡ bỏ chiếc khăn quấn quanh eo, bất cẩn để nó rơi xuống sàn, và nhanh nhẹn trèo lên giường.

"Giường của anh êm hơn nhiều," Han đơn thuần nói, vùi mình bên dưới tấm chăn cạnh Lando và nhích người đến gần hơn. Cậu nằm nghiêng người, chống đầu trên tay và mỉm cười rạng rỡ nhìn Lando. "Anh bảo em chờ đến sáng và giờ là sáng rồi."

"Đúng là anh có bảo và đúng là trời đã sáng," Lando đồng ý, một nụ cười nở rộ trên mặt anh ấy khi anh ấy quay sang nhìn Han, một tay vương ra để đặt lên eo của cậu. "Em muốn mình quay lại với nhau thật à?"

"Không muốn tung bốc anh dữ quá…" Lando gửi cậu một ánh nhìn thiếu kiên nhẫn và Han mỉm cười. "Nhưng em nhớ anh lắm."

"Không có động cơ tiềm ẩn gì hết?" Lando hỏi, một chút thận trọng trong mắt anh ấy.

"Không," Han trả lời, rồi Lando bất chợt hôn lấy cậu.

Khi Lando rút người lại, hơi thở của Han như bị đánh bật khỏi phổi mình và cả hai bọn họ đang mỉm cười, và Lando nói, "Anh cũng nhớ em nữa."

Han nhích người mình đến gần hơn nữa, trèo lên nằm bên trên Lando và ghì chặt anh ấy xuống tấm đệm, không màng đến những lọn tóc rủ xuống mặt mình. Cậu nghĩ mình chắc sẽ không bao giờ quen được với khung cảnh này—Lando nằm bên dưới cậu, mặc một bộ đồ ngủ nhăn nhúm _, mỉm cười_ , ánh mắt vô tư chan chứa biết bao thương mến. Anh ấy đúng là thứ tráng lệ nhất mà Han từng được thấy. Trước khi họ hôn thêm một lần nữa, cậu phải hỏi, "Và anh chắc chắn muốn quay lại với em?"

"Chắc chắn," Lando trả lời ngay lập tức, rồi kéo Han xuống để hôn cậu thật nồng nhiệt.

Han dường như tan chảy vào nụ hôn đó, cho phép bản thân được lạc lối trong khóe miệng của Lando—cậu ghi nhớ trong đầu cảm giác ran rát khi bộ râu của Lando cọ xát lên da cậu và khi anh ấy cắn nhẹ vào môi cậu và cách mà Lando đưa lưỡi vào miệng cậu, chiếm đoạt và _ngọt lịm._ Vô ý, Han tạo một âm thanh bé nhỏ, và cậu cảm thấy nụ cười của Lando trên môi mình.

"Từ từ nào, người đẹp," Lando thì thầm, rồi hôn Han nhẹ nhàng hơn, vuốt ve bàn tay ấm áp của anh ấy khắp lưng Han. Bất chợt, anh ấy ôm lấy eo của Han và lật ngược tư thế của họ, để bây giờ anh ấy nằm trên Han với một nụ cười tinh quái trên mặt. "Anh sẽ chăm sóc em."

"Không cần ai chăm sóc hết," Han ngay lập tức phản đối, đa phần là vì phản xạ tự nhiên của bản thân. Lando chỉ đảo mắt một cái.

"Anh biết em không cần," Lando nuông chiều đáp lại, cúi đầu xuống để điểm một nụ hôn thật nóng bỏng vào một bên cổ của Han trong khi hai tay anh ấy dịu dàng đẩy tóc Han đi. "Nhưng em vẫn muốn mà, phải không?"

Thay vì trả lời, Han chú tâm gỡ bỏ những chiếc nút trên áo ngủ của Lando ra; cậu đang phơi bày bản thân mình bằng những cử chỉ hấp tấp này và cả hai bọn họ đều biết rõ điều đó—Lando biết rõ về Han cũng như Han biết rõ về anh ấy, nên Lando hẳn phải _biết_ rằng Han muốn điều này nhiều lắm, rằng Han rất sẵn sàng đón nhận lấy nó, rằng Han đã nhung nhớ điều này hơn _bất kỳ_ thứ gì khác.

Lando cởi bỏ áo mình ra, ngồi thẳng người một lúc và đưa mắt xuống nhìn Han. Vô thức, đôi bàn tay anh ấy trượt dài xuống ngực cậu, nhẹ nhàng và khêu gợi, và chúng dừng lại ngay ở hai bên hông cậu.

"Nếu anh muốn em van xin, thì anh cứ đợi tới già đi nhé."

"Anh có thể làm em van xin nếu anh muốn," Lando thanh thản trả lời, và Han biết quá rõ sự thật hằn sâu trong lời nói của anh ấy. Trước đây cậu đã từng van xin Lando, cùng trên cái giường này, trên giường của chính cậu, trong xe của bọn họ, trong một vài phòng tắm—Lando biết đúng cách làm dâng trào cảm hứng bên trong Han, khiêu khích cậu, và bắt cậu phải chờ đợi. Đánh giá từ nụ cười ranh mãnh trên mặt của Lando, anh ấy hẳn cũng đang nghĩ điều tương tự cậu. "Nhưng hôm này thì không, mình đã đợi đủ lâu rồi."

Han nắm lấy hông của Lando, nhưng Lando lại nhất quyết không nhấn người mình xuống cơ thể Han, và Han hừ một tiếng thở dài.

"Đừng có thở dài với anh," Lando mắng nhẹ. "Anh sẽ cho em thứ em muốn… ngay khi em _cho anh biết_ là em muốn gì."

"Anh _biết_ em muốn gì mà."

"Sao anh biết được?" Lando lại cúi đầu mình xuống, hơi thở nóng bỏng trên cổ Han, và thì thầm vào tai cậu rằng, " Anh đâu biết từ lúc chia tay, em đã ăn nằm với bao nhiêu người đâu, người đẹp, có lẽ bây giờ em muốn thứ khác rồi."

Han _rùng mình_ , nắm lấy bờ vai của Lando trong khi Lando hôn lên cổ cậu, vô tình cắn vào làn da nơi ấy. Cậu đáng ra phải biết là Lando sẽ chơi bẩn, nhưng mà cậu vẫn cứ ngạc nhiên, và _trời ạ_ , cậu đã quên mất mình thích chuyện này nhiều như thế nào.

"Em chỉ ngủ với vài người từ khi mình chia tay thôi," Han thành thật nói, kìm lại một tiếng rên khi Lando nồng nhiệt mút một điểm ngay bên dưới cằm cậu. "Không ai đụ em hết, và em—em muốn anh đụ em."

Lando thưởng cho cậu bằng cách mạnh mẽ áp người mình xuống hạ thân của Han—Han cảm thấy được sự hiện diện không thể chối bỏ được của dương vật cương cứng của Lando áp vào người mình, và cậu mỉm cười. Biết được Lando cũng tràn đầy ham muốn như cậu đây thì cũng tốt; đôi khi khó lắm mới nhận ra được bởi vì anh ấy lúc nào cũng _điềm tĩnh._ Han muốn đưa tay vào giữa hai người họ và tự mình cảm nhận được dương vật của Lando, cuốn tay mình quanh nó và cảm nhận được chất dịch tiết ra, có lẽ cho nó vào miệng mình bởi vì cậu cũng nhớ _chuyện đó_ nữa, bất kể bao nhiêu lần cậu bú cặc người khác; nhưng lúc này Lando đang là người dẫn đầu, và Han thì lại không dám làm trái lệnh.

"Em nói đúng rồi," Lando nói nhỏ, giọng nói thật nóng bỏng, khi anh ấy rút người lại chỉ một chút, ánh mắt đối diện trực tiếp với Han. Han suýt thì muốn rùng mình trước sự mãnh liệt của ánh nhìn đó, nhưng thay vào đó, cậu chỉ nhướng một bên mày hỏi han, và Lando giải thích rằng, "Anh _biết_ em muốn gì thật."

Han rướn người mình lên, háo hức muốn cơ thể họ chạm vào nhau thêm nữa, tay di chuyển lên xuống bờ vai và khắp phiến lưng của Lando, rồi ngừng lại tại thắt lưng của anh ấy, vẫn còn mặc chiếc quần ca-rô mềm mại. "Vậy sao vẫn còn nói mà không lo làm đi?"

"Giao tiếp là phần quan trọng nhất của chuyện chăn gối mà," Lando nói, và đó là một chủ đề mà họ đã tranh cãi với nhau cả _ngàn_ lần rồi. Nhưng Han không phải hỏi thêm lần nào nữa, trước khi Lando di chuyển xuống thấp hơn trên giường và Han thì không chút ngại ngùng mà dang rộng hai chân mình ra. Một ý nghĩ hiện ra trong đầu cậu—Han luồn tay xuống chiếc gối cạnh bên gối cậu đang nằm, và— _đúng luôn,_ cậu tìm thấy một tuýp kem bôi trơn và một cái bao cao su, và cậu tinh ý ném xuống cho Lando.

"Anh biết em sẽ tới à?"

Lando dùng một tay cầm lấy dương vật của Han, _tuyệt lắm_ nhưng vẫn chưa đủ, và anh ấy mỉm cười cái nụ cười đã bao nhiêu lần cuốn họ vào rắc rối. Anh ấy nhún vai, dịu dàng vuốt ve phía trong đùi của Han, khiến cho Han thấy nóng ran ở bất cứ vùng da nào anh ấy chạm đến. Với thái độ khiêm tốn như mọi khi, anh ấy nói,  "Anh thích chuẩn bị sẵn thôi."

Có một lời trả đũa thật lanh lợi nằm trên phiến lưỡi Han, nhưng nó lại bị thất lại trong một tiếng rên khi Lando ngậm Han vào miệng mình, liếm láp và mút mút với một vẻ điêu luyện hơn hẳn bất cứ ai Han từng lên giường với. Ngón tay cậu cào lấy tấm ga giường và cậu cẩn thận nghiêm cấm bản thân không được rướn hông lên, mặc dù cậu có quá nhiều ham muốn được đụ thẳng vào cái miệng mềm nhẵn và _ẩm ướt_ đó. Han biết rõ Lando muốn chuyện này diễn ra như thế nào—Han không được phép di chuyển hông của mình hay làm rối lên mái tóc của Lando, và để thưởng cho thái độ ngoan ngoãn của cậu, Lando sẽ cho ngón tay vào người cậu.

“Anh—anh đúng là tuyệt vời quá,” Han nói, hơi thở chưa gì đã chập choạng, và ánh mắt của Lando ngước lên để nhìn cậu, sẫm màu với sự chấp thuận và dục vọng. _Đúng rồi,_ Han đúng là không nghĩ giao tiếp là phần quan trọng nhất của chuyện chăn gối, nhưng cậu biết rõ thứ Lando muốn. Cậu sẽ trao hết cho Lando _mọi thứ_ mà anh ấy muốn. “Không ai sánh bằng anh được hết, người yêu.”

Han cứ tiếp tục lên tiếng, thốt nên biết bao lời khen và tiếng chửi thề, quên mất bản thân trong cơn khoái lạc tạo nên từ khoang miệng _hoàn hảo_ của Lando, rồi _cuối cùng_ thì cậu cảm thấy một ngón tay trơn trượt chậm rãi ấn vào bên trong cậu và cậu rên thật to, hưởng thụ cảm giác cháy bỏng nhè nhẹ và cảm giác được lấp đầy sau bấy lâu nay. Lando không tốn nhiều thời gian để cho thêm một ngón tay nữa vào trong, tiến ra và vào cơ thể Han thật nhuần nhuyễn, khiến cho Han rên còn to hơn trước—cậu _gần_ lắm rồi, miệng của Lando ngậm lấy dương vật cậu và ngón tay của anh ấy có cảm giác thật _tuyệt_ quá—nhưng Lando rút người lại, một nụ cười tự mãn nở rộ trên môi.

"Em chưa được phép ra," Lando nói, vô thức dùng một tay lau miệng mình trong khi tay còn lại đều đặn đụ vào bên trong Han.

"Nhanh lên và đụ em đi nào," Han đáp lại, di chuyển hông mình theo nhịp ra vào của Lando. Lando không hạ tốc độ ngón tay mình xuống, nhưng anh ấy cũng không tăng lên, và anh ấy vẫn không màng đến cái bao cao su; thay vào đó, anh ấy hôn Han, thật nồng hậu và _thô tục._

Khi họ hôn nhau, Lando cho thêm một ngón tay vào và Han uốn éo người trên giường, không chút xấu hổ và tràn đầy ham muốn. Lando chuyển người, hai đầu gối đặt hai bên đùi của Han và áp chặt hạ thân của mình xuống, nóng bỏng và cương cứng kể cả qua một lớp quần ngủ, tạo ra những âm thanh vùi kín trong hốc miệng của Han. Khi họ tách rời nhau, cả hai đều cùng nhau thở mạnh.

"Lando à…"

"Người đẹp," Lando dịu dàng nói, rồi anh ấy đột ngột di chuyển đi mất, rút ngón tay của mình ra khỏi người Han và đứng dậy. Anh ấy nhìn Han một cách đầy mong đợi. "Em mau cho ngón tay vào người trước khi mông em khít lại rồi mình lại phải bắt đầu lại từ đầu."

Han đỏ ửng người lên, có chút xấu hổ nhưng rất, _rất_ thích yêu cầu đó, và cậu vụng về chộp lấy tuýp kem bôi trơn, rồi ấn ba ngón tay vào trong người mình với một tiếng rên kìm nén. Cậu không cố ý nhắm mắt mình lại, nhưng khi mở chúng ra thì Lando đã cởi bỏ quần ngủ và quần lót và trèo lên giường trở lại, ánh mắt đầy dục vọng trượt dài xuống cơ thể của Han và nán lại tại dương vật cương cứng của cậu.

"Anh nghĩ mình đổi ý rồi," Lando lãnh đảm nói, vuốt ve dương vật của Han chỉ với đầu ngón tay của mình. "Anh _có_ muốn nghe em van xin."

Lando đặt người mình nằm sát chặt bên cạnh Han một lần nữa, bờ môi anh ấy đặt trên cổ Han và dương vật cứng ngắc thì áp vào đùi Han, trong khi anh ấy tiếp tục vuốt ve dương vật cậu.

"Biết bao nhiêu tháng rồi mà em vẫn phải phải van xin anh đụ em à?"

Lando nhỏ giọng cười một tiếng, thật trầm thấp bên cạnh tai của Han. "Biết nói sao đây? Anh thấy nhớ tiếng em van xin quá."

"Anh đúng là đáng ghét mà," Han hậm hực nói, nhưng không có chút hận ghét nào đằng sau lời nói cả. Khi Lando chỉ hừm một tiếng đồng ý với cậu, Han thở ra một hơi thật dài, rồi nói, thật nhỏ, " _Xin mà."_

"Hmm," Lando đắn đo, đưa tay ra sau người—hẳn là để tìm cái bao cao su, _đúng rồi,_ Han đang sẵn sàng lắm rồi đây—"Phải ngọt hơn nữa mới được, người đẹp."

Han gừ một tiếng, nản lòng trong khi cặc thì cương cứng đến mức làm cậu tưởng rằng như mình sắp _chết_ đây. Anh muốn dùng ngón tay tự thỏa mãn bản thân, nhưng Lando không nói là cậu được phép, thế nên ngón tay cậu thật ra chỉ để đó để giữ bản thân mình mở rộng cho Lando, như thể cậu không là gì ngoài một cái lỗ cho Lando _đụ_ —hơi thở gấp gáp, đầy tuyệt vọng, và thân thể đỏ ửng, Han mở miệng _van,_ " _Xin anh đấy_ , đụ em đi, em cần anh lắm, em—em xin lỗi mà."

Bất chợt, Lando đang hôn lấy Han, dịu dàng và chậm rãi, rồi anh ấy thì thầm rằng, “Em không cần phải xin lỗi chuyện tụi mình đâu, biết chưa? Giờ đã ổn cả rồi."

Han giữ đôi mắt mình nhắm chặt, quá xấu hổ và xúc động để chạm mắt với Lando ngay lúc này, nhưng cậu nghe thấy tiếng Lando cuối cùng cũng mở bao cao su ra. Cậu nâng hai đầu gối mình lên và đặt chúng áp vào ngực mình, _sẵn sàng,_ nhưng Lando vẫn chần chừ, và Han lại mở mắt mình ra, khép hờ trước ánh nắng bình minh lấp ló qua tấm màn mỏng.

"Han này," Lando nhẹ giọng nói trong khi anh ấy đặt mình vào đúng tư thế, từ từ đẩy vào trong, kéo ra từ cuống họng Han một tiếng rên thật nhỏ. "Em ngoan lắm đấy."

" _Đệt._ ” Han rên rỉ, và Lando đẩy hoàn toàn vào trong cơ thể cậu, thật thân thuộc và hoàn hảo và, _trời ạ,_ Han luôn quên mất dương vật của Lando to đến dường nào cho đến khi nó đã tiến vào bên trong cậu. Cậu uốn người một chút, di chuyển cùng cảm xúc, và khi cậu rên lên, Lando nhận lấy tin hiệu đó và bắt đầu đụ vào người Han thật nồng nhiệt.

Không mất bao lâu trước khi Han lại đến gần điểm kết, và cậu hẳn phải có biểu hiện gì đó mà Lando biết rõ, bởi vì Lando cuốn tay mình quanh dương vật của Han, không làm mất nhịp ra vào của bản thân, và bắt đầu sục cậu thật nhanh và nồng nhiệt. Han bắn ra với một tiếng rên thật lớn, mông vô thức khít chặt lại quanh Lando, và trong một giây, mọi thứ trước mắt cậu chuyển sang một màu trắng xóa đầy sung sướng.

Khi Han mở mắt ra trở lại, Lando đang nhìn xuống bãi tinh dịch dính trên tay mình, và ánh mắt họ lại chạm vào nhau khi Lando đưa bàn tay đó lên môi mình, lưỡi đưa ra và chậm rãi liếm sạch từng ngón tay. Han rên rỉ trước hình ảnh đó, dương vật dù _vừa_ mới bắn ra giờ đang giật giật đầy thích thú, và Lando cười cái nụ cười ranh mãnh ấy.

"Em có cần phải van xin anh tiếp tục đụ em không?" Han hỏi, thỏa mãn và có chút buồn ngủ, một nụ cười lười biếng đặt trên môi.

Lando bật cười, rồi đáp lời cậu bằng cách trở lại đụ vào người Han, mãnh liệt và gấp gáp, đuổi theo cơn khoái lạc của bản thân mình. Với kiên quyết muốn phục tùng Lando hết mình, Han đẩy người mình xuống với từng cú đẩy vào, khít chặt xung quanh dương vật của Lando, khiến cho anh ấy rên lên với từng nhịp, và Lando bắn ra nhanh chóng, ngón tay bấu mạnh vào bờ hông của Han trong khi anh ấy thở gấp.

Sau một khoảng ngắn thì Lando rút ra, khiến cho Han cau có một chút, và anh ấy vứt bao cao su vào thùng rác cạnh giường. Han chần chừ một giây, nhận ra rằng mình cứ lo chuyện không đâu, rồi áp sát người vào cạnh bên Lando, kiên quyết bù lại những cái ôm ấp mà cậu đã bỏ lỡ. Lando phát ra một âm thanh nhỏ, lúc nào cũng yên lặng sau một buổi đụ nhau thật sướng, và quấn tay mình quanh người Han, giữ cho cậu thật gần.

"Anh vẫn còn giữ bàn chải của em," Han nói sau một lúc.

Lando cười thật yên tĩnh, nhẹ nhàng luồn ngón tay vào mái tóc của Han, và nói rằng, "Anh biết em sẽ trở lại lấy mà."


End file.
